


Camping

by compulsively_hurtful



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsively_hurtful/pseuds/compulsively_hurtful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Castiel grew up across the street from Dean and Sam; Gabriel was the oldest at 19 (he opted out of college), Dean and Castiel were both 18 and just about to leave for college, and Sam was 16 about to go into his junior year.</p><p>Before Dean and Castiel leave though, Dean and Sam decide to go camping. And why not bring Gabriel and Castiel along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a three part story, so I hope you guys like it!

Dean and Sam have always gone camping with their dad; every summer, like clockwork, John would wake up Sam and Dean at an unholy hour and the boys would grab the bags they packed the night before and set out with John.

When they would come back Gabriel would mess with Sam about how they always came back a little roughed up (“what do you people do out there anyway?”), and Cas would clean out the cuts that were always scattered around Dean’s face after he went camping.

Sam would spend the day in a game of wits with Gabriel, while Dean would allow Cas to clean the cuts that branches had made on his cheeks (“just this once Cas”). Then eventually Gabriel and Castiel would go back to their home across the street, leaving Dean to pass out on the couch while Sam finishes unpacking the last of their stuff.

But one year, the year before Dean and Cas went off to college (leaving Sam, a sophomore, and Gabriel, who opted out of college stuck at home), Gabriel’s snark was getting to be so annoying that him and Sam were all out yelling at each other about god knows what and Dean has just about had enough of this insanity.

“Both of you! Shut up!” Dean yelled over the two fuming 5 year olds.

“What is the argument about anyway?” Castiel piped up from across the room. They were currently all packed in Dean’s room with sticky notes on everything. Dean had yet to pack so Cas had insisted that he start, but after the fourth time Dean sidetracked himself Cas start sticking red, blue, and green papers on everything. Dean supposed it was some sort of system, but he didn’t really care. If anyone knew Dean, it was Cas.

“I…” Gabriel looked at Sam then frowned.

“I don’t even know,” Sam finished with a huff. “But Gabriel’s the one picking a fight here. That’s all I know,” Sam finished before sitting next to Dean on the bed.

“I’m not-“

“You are, Gabe,” Dean said befor he could finish. Gabriel shot him a glare and sat in the middle of the room, nearly tripping Cas in the process. Cas slapped the back of his head and Gabriel reached out to grab his brothers ankle but Castiel was already too far away.

“Why?” Cas asked once he was sure he was a safe distance away from his brother.

“Why what.” he said, the end of his sentence not sounding like a question.

“What is up with you dude!” Sam finally shouted at him.

“Nothing! What’s up with you!” he yelled back. Dean groaned.

“Cas, intervene before my head explodes.”

“It’s because we’re leaving, isn’t it?” Castiel asked. Gabriel turned to stare at his brother. He clamped his mouth shut when he realized it was hanging open.

“What? No,” Gabriel said unconvincingly.

“Seriously? You’re acting like a dick to me because they’re leaving?” Sam asked incredulously.

Gabriel pressed the heel of his hand into his eyes for a moment before grunting, “Sorry kiddo, okay?”

Sam scoffed but said nothing, making Gabe sigh.

“It’s just that I know you and Dean are going on your little hunting trip with your dad like usual and Cas and I are gonna be here and then Dean’s gonna whisk his boyfriend off and leave and it’s all just dumb,” he finished lamely.

Sam bit his lower lip as he watched Gabriel’s shoulders deflate in defeat. He knew Dean was leaving, but he also knew that family was everything and Dean would come back in a heartbeat if he needed him. But it seemed more difficult for Gabriel to handle. Not only was his brother leaving but his best friend was leaving with him.

Gabriel felt like he had no sense of purpose without the group being together. Any now everything was getting messed up and it sucked.

For now, at least, that was something he and Gabe could bond over while their brothers were off together.

Dean had rolled his eyes at the boyfriend comment, he’d heard it enough coming from Gabriel’s mouth and no longer put stock into it.

But Cas sat down next to his brother, their shoulders touching as Castiel did so, hoping it would be of some comfort because they weren't the touchy feely type of brothers like Dean and Sam could be sometimes.

Then they heard footsteps coming their way.

John opened the door and looked around the room from a moment, “Colorful,” he commented.

“I’m triaging Dean’s things. Red are the things that are staying here, Green are the things that are coming with us, and Blue are the things he’s throwing away.” Dean perks up.

“If that’s the case then we are not throwing away my baseball cap,” he said, standing up and crossing the room the tear off the little blue paper and throwing it to the ground like it personally offended him. Cas just rolled his eyes, while John chuckled.

“Right, well I just wanted to come in and say that we’re not going camping this year.”

“What? Why?” Even though Sam used to hate it, it was something he looked forward to now.

“Just can’t this year. I’ve got work to do. Speaking off, I’ll see you guys later. Gotta catch Bobby before he closes up shop.” he gave the boys a short smile, then was walking back down the hall and out the front door.

“That kinda sucks…” Dean said before plopping down next to Sam.

“Well…we could still go without Dad, right? I mean, who knows the trails better than we do?”

“Yeah that’s true,” Dean said, perking up already, “And maybe…” he glanced over at the two Novaks’ sitting on the floor in front of them, then back to Sam. Sam grinned and stood up.

“I’ll start packing,” then kicked Gabriel as he passed, “Come on, you’re gonna help me.”

Gabe smacked the boys foot before shooting him a glare, “Why would I help you pack for your stupid trip.”

Sam shrugged, “If you think it’s so stupid then I guess you wouldn’t wanna go…” then started walking away. Gabe start at the retreating kid then shook his head and smiled.

“Thanks Dean,” he said, before getting up and chasing after Sam.

“I guess now I’ll find out what you people do out there…”

Castiel smiled at Gabriel’s retreating voice, “He’s kind of a child sometimes.”

Dean laughed, “Yeah, well. I’m good with kids.”

Castiel smiled at Dean for a moment before standing up and continuing place sticky notes where they should belong. “Thanks Dean, seriously. Gabriel’s gonna love going with you.”

“You’ll probably hate it,” Dean says with a laugh, “But I’ve got time to make up for it.”

“I’m going?” he asks, looking up in surprise.

“Of course you’re going! You think we’d take him and leave you behind? Ha! Not in a million years!” he finished with a grin. Castiel returns the grin the pulls off a green sticky note and presses it to Dean’s forehead before relaxing on the bed.

“Shouldn’t we help them?”

“Nah, let the married couple make up for their fight from earlier.”

“I think you and I are worse than them.”

Dean’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“That’s what Gabe says anyway. That we’re an old married couple. That we fight worse than him and Sam sometimes but are still together in the end.”

“Yeah well…” Dean trailed off. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say to that, so instead he chose to rip off the sticky note and stick it on Cas’s cheek. “Come on. I’ve gotta undo everything you ‘triaged’ now.”

Cas rolled his eyes, “Must you?”

“What kind of married couple would we be if I didn’t fight you every step of the way?” he said with a teasing smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
